Sing It Still
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and twenty-seven: It's dare songs day, and Santana has a good one for Rachel...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 15th cycle. Now cycle 16!_

* * *

**"Sing it Still"  
Santana & Rachel  
****Dare song: "Sing it out", "Sing it loud", "Sing it proud"**

Santana had not been fooled, she knew a new pair assignment was in the cards. If that was the case, then she would do her best to catch Brittany as her partner. Up until the moment where they all tried to snatch up whoever they wanted, Santana had been in the clear. But then… Artie had beat her to it. To recover some of the fun that could be had through this though, she had set her sights on none other than Rachel Berry. At the very least, she and Brittany could have a few laughs.

Rachel had felt her head spin for a moment when she realized she was going to be dared by Santana Lopez herself. She could just imagine her looking for the most awkward of songs for her to do in front of everyone… Rachel may have been up for a lot of things, but she still had her limits. Santana had left without speaking a word to Rachel about the assignment… the better to leave her cowering and wondering until she'd finally put her out of her misery and tell her the song she'd chosen.

It wasn't as easy as she thought it'd be… she wanted to find just the right one. Watching Rachel squirm was always fun, of course, still… It took a couple of days but then, one late night sitting in front of the television, to work on studying, she had to put her book down when she heard a familiar song and her lips lifted into a smirk… It was too good to pass. She picked up her phone…

Rachel was putting in a bit of studying as well when the message tone played on her phone… She knew that was it. She picked up her phone and pressed the button… She frowned, not recognizing the title for a moment, and then… her jaw went slack… No, she would do it, and she'd do it right… no matter what.

The day came, and Rachel could see Santana whispering to Brittany the both of them sat as they were, in the back… They were smirking, anxious. Rachel sighed… It was her turn. Locking on her resolve, she got up into place and signalled the band. It took just a few notes from them for her gathered audience to explode with reactions. Some stifled laughter, others showed amusement… Santana and Brittany were dancing in their seats, from the waist up honouring good old Carlton Banks. Rachel screwed her courage on just a little tighter, and she started singing.

_[R] "It's not unusual to be loved by anyone / It's not unusual to have fun with anyone / But when I see you hanging about with anyone / It's not unusual to see me cry, / Oh I wanna' die"_

All in all it wasn't too bad of a song for her to do. She let herself 'embrace the cheese,' took in the energy from the others. Santana and Brittany had recruited Matt, Mike, and Tina into their dance.

_[R] "It's not unusual to go out at any time / But when I see you out and about it's such a crime / If you should ever want to be loved by anyone, / It's not unusual it happens every day / No matter what you say / You find it happens all the time / Love will never do what you want it to / Why can't this crazy love be mine_

_It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone / It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone / But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime / It's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you / Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh"_

She finished off the song, and the reply was immediate. None were so surprising as the one she'd gotten after the one from the club though. As she'd gone back to sit in her place, she'd felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Santana, leaning forward, still chuckling.

"Hey, that was a good one," she nodded honestly to Rachel, who blinked then smiled.

"Thanks… It really was," she agreed. All the nerves had left her now… It was nothing like she'd expected, which was a lot of what Glee Club was.

THE END

* * *

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
